Máscaras e Fantasias
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Fics do Projeto Relâmpago de Carnaval da seção DG do fórum 6v, do ano de 2010.
1. Behind the Mask

******Behind the Mask**

_Mialle_

Não parecia real, não tinha sentido, não era justo nem normal, mas naqueles momentos tudo era tão certo e preciso, mesmo que fingissem depois. Segurar as mãos enquanto as pessoas não viam. Fingir olhares de irritação. E deixar os sorrisos aparecerem quando as bocas encontravam pescoços, quando a pele tocava pele e o mundo girava, quando não eram mais Malfoy e Weasley, mas focavam em ser Draco e Ginny.  
>E na guerra aquilo mantinha sanidade, mantinha alguma coisa salva do que sempre foram, detrás das máscaras, Draco e Ginny guardavam aquilo que sentiam, que queriam e não podiam. Fingiam que não se suportavam, não se conheciam. Conheciam cada centímetro de pele, e o que gostavam.<br>Queriam não se importar, as máscaras poderiam ser jogadas fora algum dia, talvez, mas agora, enquanto a mulher de cabelos vermelhos estava ferida, tão ferida. Draco fingiu não se importar, enquanto seus olhos tentavam esconder o desespero.


	2. Candy Perfume Girl

******Candy Perfume Girl**  
>por Nacilme<p>

Tudo era exagerado e extasiante. O som num ritmo frenético; os borrões de cores que mudavam rapidamente ao pulsar dos corpos; o gosto entorpecente e doce do álcool.

No meio desta multitude de estímulos que acabavam por arrebatar os sentidos de Draco, as únicas sensações às quais ele podia se prender naquele momento era o cheiro intoxicante e o toque acetinado da pele suada de Gina.

Ele se agarrava a ela como se sua vida fosse apenas saborear aquele momento de loucura e a próxima hora, ou o amanhã, fossem inatingíveis, até mesmo inexistentes. No fundo, claro, Draco sabia que o depois não haveria para os dois. Seriam apenas duas vidas separadas por milhares de distâncias diferentes.

Mas para ele, aproveitar a fantasia e se deleitar nas sensações do agora estava sendo o melhor presente que ele poderia desejar para si.

No agora só havia ele, ela, e o cheiro doce e fascinante que ela exalava e fazia com que ele desejasse que essa loucura durasse apenas um pouco mais.


	3. Carnevale

******Carnevale**  
>Nacilme<p>

Draco saiu do closed e encontrou Gina debruçada sobre seus cosméticos na penteadeira retocando sua maquiagem. Os lábios vermelhos; os olhos chocolates pintados fartamente de preto; a pele branca perfeita; as sardas claras. A fantasia que ela usava fazia par com a de Draco. Arlecchino e Colombina. Nada mais apropriado.

Pelo espelho ela mirou os olhos cinza de Draco, escuros de desejo. Parou o pincel a meio caminho dos lábios e sorriu largamente. Ela levantou-se da penteadeira e caminhou em direção a Draco, que estava sentado na cama admirando-a, trazendo as máscaras finamente decoradas de ambos.

"Está pronto?" ela perguntou enquanto movia-se para amarrar as fitas da máscara de Draco sobre o cabelo platinado.

"Quase" ele disse virando-se para encará-la de frente novamente. "E você?"

"Quase, também" e virou-se para deixar que ele amarrasse a sua máscara. Ele correu os dedos longos pelo pescoço branco dela suavemente, num movimento sensual. Segurando Gina levemente pelos ombros Draco beijou-lhe a nuca várias vezes, enquanto ela se entregava ao prazer dos arrepios que se espalhavam a partir do contato. Draco encostou a boca perto de seu ouvido e perguntou num suspiro.

_"Sei felice, Gina?"_

Ela virou-se imediatamente para encará-lo. Seus olhos encontrando os dele ansiosamente.

_"Ogni giorno, Draco."_ E ele acreditou, pois sabia que as palavras da sua Colombina nunca eram vãs.

Os dois se abraçaram com ardor, deram um leve beijo e partiram vestindo suas capas pretas para se perder dentro da noite de Veneza. Para Draco e Gina o Carnevale não era mais a festa dos tolos, nem da mentira. Era uma forma de comemorar a mudança de vida de ambos, uma forma de comemorar a paixão e o amor infinito que sentiam um pelo outro. 


	4. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**  
><em>Eris T.Lirit T._

-

Os barulhos que vinham do salão onde a festa acontecia ficavam mais baixos e menos nítidos na medida em que ela se afastava. Desceu as escadas correndo. Aquilo lhe lembrou de uma historinha trouxa, que contavam para as crianças, da garota que tinha que fugir de seu príncipe por conta de uma magia que acabaria a qualquer momento após a meia-noite.  
>Mas ela não era uma garota ameaçada por uma farsa e ele não era um príncipe, embora sua família tivesse um orgulho digno da nobreza.<br>Qual era o problema dele afinal?  
>Quando ele a tocava... Quando ele a beijava, ela poderia jurar que não poderia ser mais feliz, e ele não precisava dizer nada. Era só olhar os olhos acinzentados dele para notar uma pequena alteração: eles não eram mais tão frios. Mas era só algo perturbar aquela relativa paz que a fantasia de indiferença surgia.<br>E era algo tão perturbadoramente frustrante, que ela chegava a querer jogar tudo para o alto.  
>O <em>pior<em> de tudo é que ela não sabia qual era a verdadeira face e qual a falsa.  
>Não sabia dizer se as duas eram máscaras e parecia que nunca iria descobrir.<br>_(Como ter certeza de algo assim?)_  
>Olhou para trás e ele estava lá. Olhando-a como se estivesse prestes a repreendê-la por alguma estupidez que ela – <em>definitivamente<em> – não tinha feito. Olhando-a como se ela fosse uma criança mimada prestes a ganhar um sermão por uma travessura.  
>- "Qual o problema dessa vez?"<br>- "Qual o seu problema? Praticamente me tratou como se eu não existisse... Ainda mais com aquela... Aquela mulher!"  
>- "Não acredito que esteja com ciúmes, Weasley..." - Ele revirou os olhos.<br>- "Eu não estou com ciúmes! Eu só estou tentando... tentando esclarecer isso."  
>- "Tudo bem..." - Ele disse. E se aproximou.<br>_Sorrindo_ - de forma simples, não abertamente.  
>E a olhou. Abraçando-a.<br>E ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido que aquilo era uma completa besteira. Que ela sabia qual era o _verdadeiro_ problema.  
>E ela o beijou, tentando esquecer por ora o que a aborrecia.<br>"Seus ciúmes, Weasley."


	5. Dance of Fate

**Dance of fate**

_Nath Evans_

Ela sempre imaginou como seria. Em seus devaneios era tudo perfeito: um grande salão, roupas vistosas, pessoas dançando ao som de valsas, à moda dos bailes dos castelos medievais. Ela própria estaria usando um vestido azul, bordado com fios de ouro, colar e brincos de esmeraldas e um anel de brilhantes. Seus cabelos vermelhos estariam soltos sobre os ombros, de modo a tapar tudo o que o vestido tomara-que-caia não tapava, e sobre seu rosto haveria uma máscara também azul, combinando com o vestido que usava.

Então ela o veria. Roupa preta com fios prateados, contrastando com a pele muito branca e os cabelos muito loiros. A primeira coisa que ela notaria seriam seus olhos acinzentados, pouco visíveis através dos buracos da máscara também preta. Então ela andaria até ele e sorriria, esperando que ele retribuísse, enquanto tiraria a máscara do rosto do amado com carinho. E ele retribuiria o sorriso, antes de pegá-la nos braços e beijá-la com ternura e desejo, como se ela fosse necessária para que ele continuasse a viver. E da boca dela só sairia uma palavra durante a noite toda: Draco...

Mas a realidade é cruel e nela não há vez para a imaginação adolescente de uma Weasley. Ginny nunca foi a um baile de carnaval à moda dos castelos medievais. Ela nunca usou vestidos azuis pomposos e adornados com fios de ouro. Ela nunca esteve frente a frente com um colar de esmeraldas, e muito menos de um anel de brilhantes. Ela nunca foi beijada com ternura e desejo.

Pior do que isso, Ginny Weasley nunca conseguiu tirar de Draco Malfoy sua máscara.


	6. Life is a Bitch

**Life's a bitch, and so are you**.  
>por Sophia P. (Thay)<p>

Você dizia que eu era o falso, o dissimulado, o frio. Mas era você. Por todos esses anos, você mentiu, enganou. Eu acreditei em todas as suas palavras, mas elas não passaram de mentira.  
>Eu te amei com todas as minhas forças e você disse na minha cara que era mentira, sendo que as únicas palavras mentirosas foram as que saíram de sua boca. A boca que eu beijei e hoje tenho nojo.<p>

Você jogou em mim a culpa por todas as suas lágrimas, por todas as suas feridas, mas não passava de fingimento. Eu lhe disse que desistiria de tudo apenas para ficar com você, pois você era muito para perder. Por azar – ou sorte, talvez – caí em mim e percebi que você era muito pouco a se ganhar no instante em que lhe vi beijá-lo como me beijava.  
>Se eu fiz o que fiz, fora por sua culpa. Eu ia lutar contra por você e só por você. Eu iria me arriscar por um Weasley e talvez isso até causasse a minha morte. Decidi que nada mais valia à pena e então me juntei ao Lorde para fazê-los pagar pelo o que haviam me feito. Você havia me partido em pedaços ao me dizer que precisava ficar com o Potter. Você não passava de uma vadia, Ginevra, alguém que não merece nem mesmo o ar que respira.<p>

Você, Ginevra, é um furacão de mentiras e um dia pagará por isso com a sua língua. Eu posso ser a Serpente, mas foi você quem deu o bote no final das contas.


	7. Memórias Carnavalescas

******Memórias Carnavalescas**

_Diana Prallon_

Por muitos anos depois, cada vez que via algo que lembrasse o brilho intenso daquela máscara, Ginny sentia seu coração acelerar. Sabia que era tolice - o que acontece em Ibiza, fica em Ibiza, e quais as chances de reencontrar um misterioso italiano, de beijos firmes e quentes, cujo nome sequer sabia - que sequer sabia se era trouxa ou bruxo? Mas, ainda assim, em seus sonhos ele reaparecia - ela era capaz de relembrar cada detalhe, cada carícia, cada suspiro e gemido.  
>Ela nunca antes tinha sequer pensado em um envolvimento tão efêmero quanto aquele - mas era jovem, seu ex-namorado continuava mantendo distância após a Guerra, e ela deveria aproveitar a tradicional viagem em torno do mundo, não? E em uma festa de carnaval, tudo é permitido, de beijos calientes em um desconhecido até se deixar levar para a praia deserta e se deixar ser deitada na areia ainda quente, ouvindo e ecoando os gemidos do efemero amor carnavalesco.<br>Ginny queria esquecer de tudo naquele momento - mas não esperava que fosse sempre lembrar; os cabelos loiros, os braços firmes, mãos exigentes, os olhos brilhantes e claros do rosto ainda escondido pela máscara azul-brilhante, os beijos suaves em seu colo, o arranhar de um cavanhaque, que começava a se insinuar depois de dias de folia, em seu pescoço; a voz quase rouca e murmurando palavras desconexas em seu ouvido enquanto a puxava mais para perto.  
>... Ela queria esquecer tudo e conseguiu algo do qual não conseguia evitar lembrar; um segredo que jamais seria revelado; que voltava a se insinuar em sua mente até mesmo quando seu jovem marido deveria ser o centro de seus pensamentos, acendendo-a para fantasias de estar novamente na praia e nos braços do homem misterioso e não em seu quarto com Harry, como se cumprisse uma obrigação. Nessas horas, agradecia não saber seu nome, pois mesmo no climax não poderia chamá-lo; uma constante traição que lhe torturava tanto por sua inevitabilidade quanto por sua falta de foco.<br>Ginny nunca chegou a saber que o rapaz mascarado era Draco Malfoy - no entanto, ele nunca pode esquecer também daquela noite, sabendo-se sem esperanças de jamais repeti-la.


	8. Máscaras

**Máscaras**  
>Srta D.E.S.A.B.U  cah_fitzroy

Ginny sorriu. Depois de todo o sofrimento, de toda a dor, de todas as mentiras, finalmente podia ver Draco como ele realmente era. Sem todas as máscaras que cobriam seu rosto.

Finalmente, depois de batalhar para conseguir conquistar sua confiança, _finalmente_ podia olhar para o rosto magro e pálido de verdade, sem sentir desconfiança ou medo.

Não gostava de algumas coisas, claro. Se realmente quisesse, Draco poderia mudar a si mesmo. Ou pelo menos melhorar já estava ótimo.

Mas eram essas coisas que faziam dele o homem que era. E era o homem que ele era que ela amava.


	9. Those Eyes

**Those Eyes, Lies**

_Mialle_

Ele não se movia em vão, não fazia nada sem sentido. Cada um daqueles movimentos, daqueles beijos, daqueles abraços. Olhar naqueles olhos era inútil, mas ela tentava, queria encontrar alguma coisa verdadeira ali, mas era apenas fechar os olhos e se entregar. Deixar que ele deslizasse os dedos por ela, não em vão, apenas porque era assim, porque ele queria, porque ele podia e porque ela gostava, gostava tanto que às vezes não se importava com os olhos frios, com o que ele nunca permitia que ela visse. Não sabia como ele era.  
>"Estou indo."<br>Draco desaparecia por alguns dias, não dava sinais, não se importava em avisar e ela nem mesmo estava interessada em saber, mas cada vez que estavam próximos ela podia esquecer quaisquer teorias. Encarava os olhos cinzentos que não diziam nada, não havia nada ali. E o rosto era uma máscara de mentiras, e nunca dizia nada além do que achava necessário.  
>"Nos vemos em alguns dias."<br>E aquilo estava começando a irritá-la. E o nada e não saber. O vazio dos olhos cinzentos, as mentiras que ele sequer contava, elas estavam marcadas na íris. Elas estavam profundas ali.  
>"Não vamos nos ver."<br>"Como?"  
>"Não vamos."<br>Num segundo algo brilhou, a máscara no rosto fraquejou e os olhos pareceram sensíveis, os olhos de mentira dele, mas foi apenas um segundo e aquele segundo não podia valer tanta coisa.  
>"Não quero que apareça mais."<br>E sem desperdiçar um movimento, Draco levou embora seus olhos de mentira.


	10. Um Sonho que Durou Três Dias

**Um sonho que durou três dias**  
><em>Kollynew<em>

Eu tive um sonho estranho;  
>E ele durou três dias.<p>

Foi um sonho lindo;  
>Um sonho mágico;<br>Encantadoramente real.

Havia máscaras;  
>Havia música;<br>Havia cor.

_Muita cor._

E todas elas eram resumidas nos fios dos cabelos de uma Colombina.  
>Vermelhos e Intensos; caindo sob a máscara que servia exclusivamente para me separar da realidade.<p>

Não havia nomes;  
>Não havia regras;<br>Não havia medo.

Por três dias escondemos a dor e ela foi a fantasia do meu ideal.  
>E também havia um Pierrô.<br>Mas qual seria a graça da história do Pierrô e da Colombina se não houvesse o Arlequim?

A realidade é uma ficção criada pela falta de utopia.

E nossa história durou três dias;  
>E o sonho durou três dias.<br>E a música durou três dias;  
>E a cor, ao final do terceiro dia, desbotou.<p>

Restando apenas cinzas.


	11. Vento no Litoral

Vento no litoral

_igorsambora_

Talvez fosse realmente inevitável lembrar-me dela aqui nesse lugar. Simplesmente tudo me lembra ela; A cada vez q passo minhas mãos na areia fica marcado na minha lembrança o calor daquela pele clara marcada pelo brilho das conchas, que como sardas, se espalham por toda extensão até onde o olhar alcança. O encarnado do sol me arremessa de volta aqueles finos cabelos, que como raios, se espalhavam pelo meu peito enquanto você descansava sobre mim e eu achava que talvez terminasse tudo bem.

Nem o vento colabora comigo, pois trás consigo aquele perfume doce e levemente floral tão característico da sua pele. E também leva embora o último dos meus sonhos, já que nesse momento deves estar nos braços dele.

Como pude ser tão bobo? Primeiro eu me aproximei por diversão, afinal, quem era ela? Uma traidorazinha, não só do sangue. Depois, era uma aposta Eu queria provar que conquistaria a mais inimaginável. E então, era desejo. Você sempre fora a melhor, sempre me levara mais longe, e eu nunca quis acreditar que você me deixaria no final. Eu era o predador, não podia virar a caça. Mas virei. E aqui nessa praia tudo me lembra você, mas nada consegue trazer você de volta.


End file.
